


Teaching Ami Some Lessons

by blue_avocado



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, First Time, Lesbian Sex, Nipple Play, PWP, Scissoring, Sharing, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 04:37:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16612088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_avocado/pseuds/blue_avocado
Summary: Michiru decides to give Ami some lessons in love, and Haruka happily goes along with it...so long as she can spectate.





	Teaching Ami Some Lessons

**Author's Note:**

> I was watching the Sailor Moon S episode, The Labyrinth of Water! Ami the Targeted, and suddenly felt an attraction to Michiru/Ami. Though I didn't want to leave Haruka left out since she and Michiru are soulmates so I wrote this fic. ;p

\---

Every time Michiru's fingers glided along Ami's chest, the younger girl couldn't help but gasp. Each touch sent a jolt through her body, and her mind struggled to properly process the intricacies of what was happening. After all, Ami always tried to think things through logically. But this was sex, and there was often a lot more to the act than just getting touched in just the right places. An emotional component was always involved even during casual, 'strings free' encounters such as this one. In this case, she felt particularly flustered from having Haruka's eyes focused right at the both of them. 

Off to the side, Haruka stood against the wall, arms folded. She watched the two girls, one being her lover, as they began to have their fun together. Michiru had approached her with the proposal, desiring to have her way with her swimming rival. This amused Haruka more than anything, and she immediately agreed to try roping Ami into letting loose with her girlfriend. Of course, it took a little convincing from Michiru, but even Ami found it difficult to resist those deep blue eyes. Thus Haruka was now relegated to the role of voyeur, not that she minded much.

A small smile grew on Michiru's lips as she kneaded Ami's breasts, carefully massaging them in a gentle yet firm manner. The pleasant pressure put on her mounds served to relax the girl, exhibiting no sign of resistance or shyness. "You're so pretty, Ami-chan." cooed Michiru, leaning down toward her. "Skin so soft, breasts so tender." Taking one of her nipples, she began to gnaw on it. This made Ami apprehensive initially as she feared the biting might hurt somehow. As it went on, however, she began to enjoy it more and placed both of her hands behind Michiru's head. Haruka smirked at the sight, then shook her head. Leave it to Michiru to get overly passionate.

Michiru pulled away, a string of saliva still connecting her to Ami. She decided it was time to get more serious, and get the show started for both Ami and Haruka. First, she proceeded to plant a soft kiss on Ami's lips. Trying to keep up with her older lover, Ami decided to deepen it, and slid her tongue in. Although Michiru appreciated Ami keeping up with her, she still wanted to be the one to please her, thus she separated from her then winked. She leaned in on Ami's neck, proceeding to lick and bite a specific spot on the nape. Closing her eyes, Ami tried to control her breathing as she began to feel somewhat overwhelmed. Upon noticing that she marked her neck, she began to trail kisses down Ami's body. From her neck to both of her breasts to her stomach then ending up on her vulva. However, just as Michiru prepared to dive in to Ami's vagina, she felt a hand on her shoulder.

Haruka grinned. "How about we give her a brief lesson first?" 

"Hm?" Michiru knew exactly what her girlfriend meant, but she liked teasing Ami and keeping her guessing. 

"Don't act so coy."

After temporarily locking lips with Michiru, Haruka kneeled down on the floor, and spread her lover's legs. Ami watched curiously, having a feeling she knew what was going to happen next. Haruka's tongue immediately parted her labia, then darted inside to have a taste of what was within. Michiru wore a serene expression, and sighed softly as she felt Haruka make-out with her lower body. Each swirl and tug felt like heaven to her, and she thrust herself against her in an attempt to start a rhythm. Being a smart cookie, Haruka caught on, and began to push and pull her tongue to match Michiru. Due to all of the practice they've shared over time, they merged their actions successfully. 

Watching them like this was arousing to Ami. She had never seen anything quite like this before, not even on the internet. After all, Ami was not the type to look up naughty pictures online, and only used her computer for research purposes. Well, maybe after this, she would feel more temptation to search for such content. Shaking her head, she tried to push such thoughts out of her mind. Haruka seemed to be an expert of what gave Michiru the most pleasure, almost seeming to possess a mental map of her body, and knowing which exact spots to hit. It was remarkable that two people could have such intimate knowledge of each other. 

"Maybe we should let Ami-chan try now." Haruka suggested after pulling away and licking her lips. 

"M-me?" asked Ami, glancing at both of them.

Michiru gestured for Ami to come over. "Show me what you learned."

Crawling over on her knees, Ami examined Michiru's nude body. She was so thin, so pale. The only color on her body aside from the light peach tone of her skin was the green of her trimmed pubic hair. If Ami didn't know any better, it would be easy to mistake Michiru for a lovely painting or sculpture. Such a beautiful woman. An intoxicating desire began to overtake her, growing from her admiration. Thus Ami decided to, indeed, show her what she learned. Haruka moved out of her way, and ushered Ami in closer to Michiru's pussy. 

Due to her inexperience, Ami wasn't quite as confident as Haruka had been and she hesitated at first. Michiru and Haruka smiled at this, finding it sweet. Ami neared her vagina. deciding to place a small kiss on Michiru's exposed clitoris. This prompted Michiru to stir a bit. Feeling slightly more confident, Ami decided to try using her tongue to stimulate it, swishing it gently against the nub. Observing quietly, Haruka admired Ami's boldness, and began to wish she had been the one with her legs spread in front of this inexperienced girl. It certainly brought back memories of when she and Michiru were exploring each other's bodies, and sex felt new and strange to them. Every flick to her clit added to Michiru's building excitement, her hand settling atop Ami's head to grab and pull at her hair. This seemed to be a sign, to Ami, that she was succeeding in pleasuring her. 

Michiru put a stop to the pussy licking, leaning forward to cup Ami's cheek, then tenderly kissing her lips before laying her down on the floor. Maneuvering herself carefully, she positioned her mound against Ami's, playfully pressing against a sensitive spot to entice her. It worked, and Ami moaned at the sudden pressure she felt below. With a small smile, Michiru began to slowly move her hips, grinding against her young lover's vagina. Still unsure and new to this, Ami merely tried to copy her movements awkwardly. Haruka leaned against the wall, happily watching the two, and amused by their reactions. As the two continued moving their lower bodies, Michiru reached her hand out to Ami's breast, proceeding to toy with it. Another much louder moan was emitted by Ami as she became emboldened by the massage her breast was receiving, and started pushing harder against her. Their cum provided better friction to speed up their motions, and Michiru began to grind harder. Each thrust against her swollen clit made Ami's eyes roll, proving it difficult for her to maintain her cool head. Strings of their cum connected their pussies, and for a moment, Michiru stopped to wipe her hand along Ami's to taste the combination of their fluids. 

After licking each of her fingers, Michiru noted, "Such a delicacy."

Haruka chuckled. "I guess I'll have to try her out sometime."

Huffing slightly, Ami frowned at them. "I'm not a toy you two can use..."

"Oh, no." Michiru seemed concerned by Ami's expression. "We don't regard you that way at all. I'm sorry, Ami-chan. Allow me to apologize..."

Before Ami could say anything else, she felt Michiru's hips start up again, her thrusts much harder this time. Her slits were perfectly aligned, and thus their clits seemed to brush against each other, delivering wave after wave of gratifying sensation to their nether regions. It was beginning to become too much for the inexperienced Ami to handle, and despite her best efforts, her lithe body began to tremble from the rolls of a powerful orgasm. When she noticed Ami had finished, Michiru decided to stop, pulling away from her with a small sigh. This was Haruka's cue, so she casually strolled over to Michiru, spreading her legs apart to dive into her pussy again. It only took a few powerful flicks of her clitoris before Michiru spilled her own cum all over Haruka's mouth, to which Ami witnessed from nearby. Sitting up, Michiru shot a demure smile at Haruka, aroused by the sight of her cream all over her lips and chin.

Face flushed with some embarrassment, Ami decided to bow out gracefully, feeling like she was intruding upon them. "I should go back home."

"Of course," Michiru looked up at her, eyes glimmering. "Though we should get together again sometime."

"I...would like that." Ami exchanged glances between the pair, and seemed excited by the prospect.

\---


End file.
